Music in the Cab
by xtheblackdragonx
Summary: Sherlock And John were going to have a quiet cab ride, until the cabbie asked if she could play her iPod. Crossover of Sherlock & BOTDF music . Warning: BOTDF music is very, adultish. Kinda Slash.


(A/N) – Prompt ideas; Blood on the Dance Floor Music; John & Sherlock. This is a JohnLock fic, enjoy this random story.

Sherlock and John were in a cab, driving down the streets of London. It was going to be a quiet ride, until the cabbie asked, "Do you mind if I play my iPod in here?" Sherlock looked at the driver, he contemplating the idea, but shrugged it off. "Might as well." He said in a monotone voice and to John's surprise Sherlock didn't care what kind of music was about to play. Usually he hates when cabbies have music on, but this might be a good change, John thought.

And as Johns thoughts came to an end, a song started to play. _"I wanna fuck you hard, I wanna feel you deep." _That was the first line to be blasting in the taxi, making John jump. Sherlock was even surprised by the song, and to both their surprise, it got worse. _"I'm on iChat with your father, Facebookin' with your brother. Two fingers in my mouth, two fingers in your mother."_ Sherlocks eyes were very wide; he couldn't believe he agreed to have this play in the cab. John was flustered, holding his head in his palm. The song finally came to an end and before Sherlock could speak, the young cab driver played another song, which John was hoping wasn't at all like the last song. But of course John was left feeling awkward and mildly disturbed. _"I'm so 3008 make you start your period late. Vaginas go boom, boom, boom. Ride it, vroom, vroom, vroom, come get it now."_ Sherlocks face was in a mixed expression, he was half disgusted and oddly enjoyed all the vulgar material in the music. At least he was handling this better than John, who was looking so disturbed and probably horrified at the same time. _"You're a queer when I turn you on, into the future 'faggotron'. Harder, quicker, mother fucker makes the boys extra longer."_

John leaned back into the cabs slightly soft seats, sighing he looked over at Sherlock. "If I get sick from this bloody music, I'm blaming it all on you." "Fine, but I'm still confused." John's left brow came up; he was trying his best to ignore everything in the songs. "At what?" "Whether or not these are male or female singers." John grinned, almost laughing at Sherlock, "Yes," he said, still sounding amused, "That is a very god question." And with that, a new song came on, which wasn't as bad as the last two. It started off with a creaking ship and a simple story like intro. And Sherlock thought it was funny since it was a pirate song. They even hummed along at the chorus, (yes, Sherlock hummed!). _"Yo ho ho and a bottle rum we go, it's my duty to please that booty."_ John found this song humorous, it was actually fun, considering it was also as bad as the last two songs. "This is a fitting song for you." John said, still humming casually along. "Oh? How so?" "Your brother did say you wanted to be a pirate." Sherlock scoffed, but grinned along side with Johns smile.

Unfortunately though, a song came on to ruin their moment, which actually made John flustered again from the lyrics. He only got flustered though because he had dated a university teacher at one point, and they liked to role play sometimes (a lot actually). _"Teacher, teacher, teacher (!), show me your chest, ring the school bell, it's time for recess! Teacher, teacher, teacher (!), I need an A+. Take off my pants, and make me start to bust! Teacher, teacher, teacher (!), I've been a dirty whore, I want your nails; like nails on a chalk board! Teacher, teacher, teacher (!), keep me after class. I've been a bad boy; now take the paddle to my ass!"_

"John," Sherlock said during the chorus, John jut did an _'hmm'_ noise. "You've been a dirty whore." Sherlock was laughing at that point. But John wasn't so amused by that statement. "Hey, I get paid a lot for my services, thank you very much!" John snapped back, being defeated and played along with Sherlock and he joke.

Before they both could continue their little giggle fits game, the cab came to a stop. "Alright boys, here's your stop." The young woman cab driver said. Sherlock leaped out and John slid out of cab. They paid the woman and she drove off. "Well," Sherlock began, "those were..." his voice trailed off and John just nodded in agreement. _"Chop, chop, chop you up,"_ Sherlock said in a funny voice, almost sing-song. _"I'mma monster!"_ John finished with a wide grin and they both laughed as they walked into New Scotland Yard.

Song titles (in order) –

Sexting; Blood on the Dance Floor & Jeffree Star

Boom Boom POW; Jeffree Star

Yo Ho; Blood on the Dance Floor

Innocent High; Blood on the Dance Floor

I'mma Monster; Blood on the Dance Floor


End file.
